


Rise the midnight girl

by Minx1993



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minx1993/pseuds/Minx1993
Summary: Summary: Revy Adams is the only human Eric Northman considered worthy as a friend and the only one he lets see his human side but due to his odd attachment to Sookie damaged their friendship beyond repair. Thinking her life would go back to normal a new supernatural threat is after her and she has no idea why and if that’s wasn’t bad enough she has deal with annoying Viking Eric who is determined to fix their relationship and determined to save her at all cost.Disclaimer: This isn’t a Sookie and Eric story their relationship is strictly professional and concern because she is Revy’s best friend not Revy knows or understands that though ;).
Relationships: Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Rise the midnight girl

________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Dear Diary, I haven’t spoken to Eric since we got right into a huge fight about Sookie Stackhouse and I ended rescinding my invitation and closed our bond. Only it didn’t stop him from trying to contact me saying it’s not what you think? I’m sorry please forgive me?. Who does he think he’s kidding lately it seems to me he doesn’t care about me like he use too, I just want my Vampire friend back. Even Sookie rang me last night reassuring me that they were strictly professional but honestly I didn’t wanna hear it as I was never angry at her but for some reason my anger was more directed at Eric. Am I jealous? No fuck no._

_ > Revy <_

“Hey Revy? Are you up yet?” Loud door pounding and Sam voice startled Revy out of her thoughts, “or else you’re going to be working double shifts.”

“Ok Sam.” Revy grabbed her handbag, “let the day begin.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry this is short next chapter will be longer


End file.
